Amor Inexplicable
by QueenSaiyanOfVegeta1
Summary: Un relato acerca de los comienzos de Vegeta y Bulma, y los obstáculos de su inexplicable amor. Es mi primer fanfic, no sean duros!
1. Las vueltas de la vida

_**Amor inexplicable**__**.**_

_**Chapter 1: Las vueltas de la vida.**_

_Siempre escuché que la vida da giros inesperados, que un día puedes amar a una persona, pero al otro día estar con otra. Creo que esa oración describe una extraña etapa de mi vida, ¿cómo podía estar más de diez años con Yamcha, y al otro día estar acostada con Vegeta a mi lado? Ese orgulloso príncipe que inexplicablemente había robado mi corazón, no lo comprendía, ¡era inaudito! Increíble que desde aquella extraña mañana en Kame-House, mi vida hubiese cambiado por completo. Recuerdo como comenzó todo, y lo narraré sin omitir ni el más mínimo detalle…_

_*****Narración a partir de la mañana en la cual llegó Raditz*****_

_Esa mañana había llegado muy furiosa a Kame-House, por nada más, ni nada menos que una de las frecuentes y molestas infidelidades de Yamcha. Era increíble, más de diez años de relación amorosa, confianza infinita, ¿acaso no alcanzaba con que le diera eso? No lo comprendía, desde que (con mi ayuda) se desvaneció esa timidez hacia las mujeres típica de él, no había perdido tiempo para "experimentar" con sus "pasatiempos" (como él llamaba a las otras mujeres) nuevas cosas. Sé que él era libre, pero eso no le daba derecho a engañarme, yo era una mujer hermosa e inteligente, con un cuerpo bien formado, mis encantos no se comparaban con los de ninguna otra, entonces, ¿por qué me engañaba? Era inconcebible, yo no voy a negar que centenares de hombres echaban varios vistazos a mi cuerpo en presencia de él, pero no justifica, a mí me miraban, a él las mujeres lo besaban, acariciaban y no mencionaré las otras cosas que deberían hacer con él, o él con ellas. Aparte no era que me miraban y yo les seguía la corriente, yo sólo los ignoraba, e intentaba que dieran la vuelta, pero no tenía la culpa de que quedaran hipnotizados por mi belleza, lo comprendía, ver a alguien como yo era lo mejor que le podía pasar a un hombre, y la ropa que yo acostumbro a usar no deja mucho a la imaginación._

_En fin, luego de que yo comunicara mi situación, llegó Goku, el cual nos sorprendió al presentarnos a su primer hijo, era un niñito muy tierno llamado Gohan, tal vez me extrañó la idea de saber que el niño solitario que vivía en las montañas y tenía una cola, ya fuera un hombre con una mujer y actualmente un hijo. Me impresionaba que rápido transcurría el tiempo, parecía que hubiese sido ayer cuando era una jovencita de dieciséis años que buscaba las esferas del dragón, y en ese entonces ya era una mujer con veintisiete años, era extraño. Luego de charlar un rato, llegó, como quien dice, nuestra perdición. Ese hombre con cabello largo, una especie de armadura, un extraño artefacto color verde en su ojo izquierdo, y con un semblante que, de verdad, daba miedo. Ese sujeto desde que llegó nos observó a todos, y lo curioso es que en vez de dirigirse a Goku con su nombre, lo mencionó como "Kakarotto", luego nos enteramos que el sujeto se llamaba "Raditz" y que era el hermano de Goku, me sorprendió mucho esa noticia, puesto que cuando conocí a Goku estaba solo, y él nunca me comunicó nada acerca de sus padres o hermanos, sólo mencionaba frecuentemente a su abuelo. Raditz, también dejó en claro que Goku era un extraterrestre, y que pertenecía a una raza llamada: Saiyajin. Esos extraterrestres se dedicaban de lleno a conquistar y vender planetas, o sino destruirlos junto con sus habitantes. Eran asesinos, mercenarios, nunca se me cruzó por la cabeza que alguien tan gentil como Goku perteneciera a una raza de asesinos psicópatas, luego también nos dio a entender que Goku era un "guerrero de clase baja", por eso fue enviado cuando era pequeño a conquistar un planeta tan débil como este. Ahora lo único que podía pensar era que a Goku se le había ido la memoria o algo parecido, a diferencia de eso, ¿Qué podría haberle sucedido para olvidar algo como esto? Definitivamente fue algo muy fuerte y extraño a la vez para experimentarlo en un solo día. Luego ese tal Raditz le dijo a Goku que debían volver a su planeta, y como Goku se negó, amenazo con asesinar a Gohan y destruir el planeta, luego yo intenté sostener a Gohan para que no se lo llevaran, pero el niño al ver el golpe que le fue propinado a su papá, salió corriendo a "ayudarlo", lo cual resultó mal, ya que Raditz terminó llevándose al niño, seguido de Goku, que luego de reponerse de ese golpe en segundos, fue en busca de Gohan._

_Resumiendo este prolongado episodio de mi vida, diré que Goku y Piccolo (que se le había unido) lucharon por destruir a Raditz, aunque los dos unidos, pero con distintos objetivos, ya que Goku sólo quería salvar a Gohan y Piccolo quería destruir a Raditz, para después asesinar a Goku, y luego de eso apoderarse del mundo, extraño objetivo en realidad, luego de mucho batallar, mi mejor amigo, tuvo que sacrificarse, ya que era la única manera de matar a Raditz, Piccolo usó su técnica, que si no me equivoco, me dijeron que se llamaba "Makankosappo" o algo parecido, pero para emplearla, alguien debía sostener al objetivo para que no se moviera, y luego dispararle. Pero lamentablemente no sólo asesinaba al objetivo, sino que también a quien lo sostuviera, desafortunadamente, Goku falleció, dejando tan sólo la tristeza de su pérdida en el corazón de todos, mejor ni pensarlo._

_~*__Necesito dejar en claro que yo me baso en el anime no en el manga, aclaro esto para que no haya confusiones, ya que en un manga de Akira Toriyama, claramente da a entender que Goku, no fue enviado para conquistar el planeta tierra por ser un guerrero de clase baja, sino porque Bardock y Gine, en el afán de protegerlo, lo enviaron a otro planeta. En fin, espero que no haya confusiones, y espero no se molesten por no aclararlo al principio __ .*~ _


	2. Fuertes experiencias

_**Chapter 2: Fuertes experiencias.**_

Pareciera que esas fuertes punzadas en mi corazón me hubiesen atravesado ayer, ese sentimiento de desplomarte en un segundo, todo había ido mal, la muerte de mi mejor amigo, una persona inigualable, la cual no merecía nada de esto, guardarme todo ese odio en mi interior no serviría de nada, pero a pesar de eso no me mostraría débil ante todos, además, yo sabía que podríamos utilizar las esferas del dragón, ¡pero daba lo mismo! ¡Él había muerto! Así sin más. Ese día fue difícil, no podía comprender nada, tampoco quería entenderlo, era horrible aceptar que dos saiyajins más fuertes que el anterior vendrían a atacar el planeta, una vez más. Los muchachos no creo que estuvieran mejor que yo, tan sólo de pensar la idea de morir junto con nuestro planeta era horrible de aceptar, el entrenamiento sería lo principal, y con eso mi segundo problema: Yamcha. Ese idiota tendría una gran excusa para no explicarme nada, y yo no tendría ninguna ventaja ahí, y menos para "estorbar" su entrenamiento, pero daba igual, eso era lo de menos, cuando acabara esto (si es que acababa), hablaríamos, y no se salvaría.

Pero pese a todo eso, no comprendía una cosa, que siempre había oído, y ahora no cerraba bien, siempre había oído decir que el destino no lo escribía nadie a todos y nos enseñó grandes cosas a través de su inocente rostro, podía haber creado un destino como este? ¿En qué rayos estaban pensando al decir eso? Apuesto a q, que los humanos, según sus acciones, palabras, hechos en realidad, creaban su propio destino, y ahora yo por mi parte creía que esa era la mentira más grande que me habían hecho, a mí y a muchos. ¿Cómo una persona tan gentil como Goku, la cual siempre ayudó que algún infeliz escribía los destinos, o alguien muy aburrido, porque había que estar aburrido para hacer sufrir a una gran persona como lo era Goku.

Nada de esto era justo, supongo que tal vez mi rostro denotara una profunda tristeza, pero ahora no era momento de andar guardando apariencias, ¿de que serviría? Al menos los guerreros seguían vivos, pero eso no iba a ser para siempre, la llegada de esos saiyajin's se acercaba, y mi angustia aumentaba.

Desearía contar todo con infinidad de detalles, pero sólo de recordar mi sufrimiento, me obliga a resumir todo, y remarcar una parte característica de mi vida: la muerte de Yamcha. Ese episodio de mi vida, el cual me dejó indefensa ante todo, aún recuerdo claramente la transmisión por tv, ese momento, ese dolor, mi sangre que hervía, sentía que no corría sangre por mis venas, sino sufrimiento, también recuerdo el leve llanto de Puar, y pude notar mi palidez en el reflejo del televisor, ese brillo característico de mis ojos, lo vi desvaneciéndose, ¿cómo había sucedido eso? Llegaron esos saiyajin's, pusieron semillas en el suelo y se formaron unos alienígenas-plantas, los cuales fueron destinados a matar a todos, pero el primero que se ofreció fue Yamcha, y así le fue, el "saibaiman", como fueron llamados, después de una batalla corta, se aferró a Yamcha y explotó, dejando así, destruido a mi novio, si podía llamarlo así. Afortunadamente, antes de Yamcha, Ten Shin Han había derrotado a uno, y luego de la muerte de Yamcha, los que restaban fueron destruidos por Piccolo y Krilin. Luego lucharon contra ese tal Nappa, el cual, lamentablemente, mató a Ten, a Chaoz y a Piccolo. Gracias a ese saiyajin con cabello cual flama negra, se salvaron Gohan y Krilin, ya que accedió a esperar a Goku, sin luchar más, al parecer el sujeto más grande le tenía mucho respeto al otro, ya que lo obedeció sin chistar, eso era extraño, pues la apariencia de "Nappa" parecía más destructora que la del otro, y a simple vista parecía que lo podía asesinar, tan solo con un golpe, pero recordé que las apariencias engañan, así que ni me limite a acotar nada al respecto.

Luego de esas trágicas muertes, el saiyajin Nappa cortó la transmisión, supongo que ataco a los camarógrafos, y ahí me quede yo, sin ningún medio de comunicación, sin saber lo que sucedía, sin entender nada de los sucesos en el campo de batalla. Ahora solo iba a esperar? Con esos pensamientos en la cabeza, se entremezclaron con otro, el cual me hizo recordar el scouter que yo había investigado, el cual anteriormente había pertenecido a Raditz, ahora al menos algo podría saber. Luego el pequeño dispositivo explotó, a causa de la cantidad de poder expulsado en el campo de batalla, apuesto a que sería de Goku, pero definitivamente, a partir de ese momento, estaríamos muy des comunicados.

Luego de esos sucesos, al final sé que hubo una batalla enorme, con muchos ataques y golpes intercambiados, al final Goku, Krilin y Gohan, además de ser los únicos sobrevivientes, fueron los que derrotaron a Vegeta con ayuda de Yajirobe, pero lo curioso fue que no asesinaron a Vegeta, el escapó, según Krilin tuvieron la oportunidad, pero Goku no lo permitió

Luego de que todo acabara, fuimos a por ellos, los cuales estaban demasiado malheridos, me había recuperado un poco, pero al ver el cadáver de Yamcha explote en ira, y con cada comentario hacia mí, era un grito mío hacia ellos, estaba frustrada, y no paso mucho tiempo hasta que rompiera en llanto. Luego de subir a la nave vi que introducían a mi difunto novio dentro de una especie de cajón, eso me entristeció más, se ofrecieron a conducir, pero saque mi lado más optimista, reuniendo todas mis fuerzas positivas, dije que yo conduciría, debía ser fuerte, tendríamos posibilidades de resucitarlo, así que, de que serviría dejarse hundir por la tristeza? Si de alguna manera u otra el volvería, yo tenía la certeza de que volvería. Luego de eso comenzamos a hablar justamente de las posibilidades que tendríamos de revivir a todos, y todo encajo, según Krilin, Piccolo era de otro planeta y ahí podría haber nuevas posibilidades, ya que posiblemente, hubiera otras esferas del dragón, y al parecer habían acertado, luego Goku, contacto a Kaio-Sama, el cual nos dio las coordenadas y la información de dicho planeta, el cual se nombraba: Namekusei o simplemente Namek, luego de eso, pedí que me asistieran al volante, ya que me urgía hacer unos cálculos y no podía hacer dos cosas a la vez, luego de que el Maestro Roshi tomara el volante, me dispuse a calcular utilizando la información brindada por Kaio-Sama, según Krilin yo había sido la única que había comprendido todo eso, luego de calcular, me dio como resultado que tardaríamos 4339 años y tres meses en llegar a Namek, entonces Krilin nos comunicó que él había encontrado el control de la nave de uno de los saiyajin's, y de ahí la posibilidad de ir a Namek con esa nave. Con eso llegaron nuevas posibilidades, las cuales renovaron mis esperanzas, ahora si todo tenía sentido, ¡que afortunados fuimos!

Días después, Goku ya estaba en el hospital, y la paz reinaba otra vez, pero todos ocultando tristeza y con una sola esperanza: Namekusei. En un día como esos llegué esperanzada a Kame-House, había sacado nuevas conclusiones con eso de la nave y el control, la nave la mantenían en investigación, pero con el control podía llamarla, por eso fui a Kame-House, porque ahí estaban todos y podríamos investigarla más a fondo, después de todo, 5 mentes (o más) funcionaban mejor que una. Lo malo de todo esto fue que, ¡la nave explotó, presioné un botón y vi por tv como se autodestruyó! ¡Ahora sí que estábamos perdidos! Y por si eso fuera poco, ¡un sujeto extraño apareció de la nada en una alfombra mágica! Aunque después de que me explicaran bien quien era, me pareció interesante, luego él nos comunicó que había una nave, en la cual posiblemente, pudiéramos llegar muy rápido a Namekusei, me molestó la idea de los muchachos: dijeron que como yo era la única que comprendía todo lo extraño que decían, yo tenía que ir, finalmente accedí, subí a la alfombra, la cual extrañamente no voló, sino que se teletransportó. Fue indignante, luego de escalar una montaña, llegué a destino y vi la nave, la cual era muy peculiar, luego, Míster Popo (el nombre del amigo de Kamisama), me contó la historia de Kamisama, y me enseñó todo acerca de la nave. Luego de volver, nos decidimos por los pasajeros hacia Namekusei, seriamos: Krilin, Gohan y yo. A decir verdad, no nos imaginamos que Gohan hubiese querido ir, pero a pesar de eso quiso hacerlo, claramente después de mucho insistir, a Milk no le agradaba en absoluto la idea de que su pequeño niño viajara hacia el espacio, pero a pesar de eso accedió, después de que todo estuviera listo y organizado, nos dispusimos a partir, hacia Namekusei…

Notas de autor: Hola de nuevo! Aquí les traje el nuevo capítulo, sé que me demoré bastante, pero fue por problemas. Espero les haya gustado y no olviden dejar reviews constructivos. Los quiero, bye!

PD: Gracias a Marilu Moreno y a Danielita1999 ;) Su cortesía me alentó a seguir! :3


	3. Camino a Namekusei

_**Chapter 3: Camino a Namekusei.**_

Esa mañana, me había presentado con un look nuevo para la ocasión: llevaba el cabello corto arriba de los hombros y un traje espacial anaranjado, con su casco. Antes de subir a la nave, vi llegar a Krilin y a Gohan, con trajes normales, regañé a Krilin por no ir vestido apropiadamente, ¿acaso creía que iríamos de excursión a la playa? A el pequeño Gohan no le podía decir nada, ya conocía el fuerte y estricto carácter de Milk, y ese no era el mejor momento para oírla enojada. Aunque sigo creyendo que exageró con el corte de pelo de Gohan, a decir verdad, su cabello lucía como un casco, ante tal queja dada por Krilin, Milk solo respondió que era el corte apropiado para un jovencito como él. Luego de dialogar acerca del viaje, me di la vuelta y llamé la atención de mis tripulantes, dándoles a saber, que era hora de partir. Pronuncie fuerte y claro: Piccolo, y en ese mismo instante, la imponente nave, abrió sus compuertas. Nos despedimos sencillamente y subimos para ir rumbo a la que seguramente sería, nuestra mayor travesía espacial. Volví a decir la palabra: Piccolo, y la compuerta comenzó a cerrarse, antes de estar sellada completamente, vi los suplicantes ojos de Milk, que reflejaban tristeza y angustia. Sólo me limité a mirar para adelante, cualquier mirada dirigida a Milk sería en vano en este instante, y no quería que se presentara ningún molesto contratiempo. Al finalizar el cerrado de la puerta, me dirigí al asiento del piloto, sólo me di la vuelta para contemplar los sorprendidos rostros de Krilin y Gohan, admirando nuestro "lugar de hospedaje" hasta llegar a Namekusei. Luego de estar todos acomodados en nuestros respectivos asientos, nos preparábamos para el despegue. Cuando al fin el motor se puso en marcha, comenzó a temblar la tierra y había un escandaloso ruido, me di cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer, recordé la causa, que íbamos a buscar, a quienes íbamos a resucitar. Fue ahí cuando me sentí otra, sentí que era la primera vez que iba a hacer algo realmente importante y que no era centrado en mí. Esbocé una leve sonrisa y despegué definitivamente la nave, tras el tremendo alboroto que hacia la nave, muy por detrás, sentí los potentes gritos de Milk, diciéndole a Gohan que se cuidara, alimentara, etc. Me dio cierta nostalgia, no le preste atención, ¡No íbamos a hacer algo malo e innecesario! ¡no íbamos a correr peligro! ¡Íbamos a hacer algo parecido al servicio a la comunidad! Con esos pensamientos, dirigí mi mirada hacia "abajo" y vi como la tierra se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeña, hasta hacerse un punto y por ultimo desaparecer en medio de millones de estrellas y diferentes astros.

Las aventuras comenzaron desde que nos vimos obligados a hacer un aterrizaje forzoso, el cual nos dejó inconscientes. Al despertar, me sentí extraña, no estaba arrojada en el frío suelo, sino que estaba en algún agradable interior, al instante intenté incorporarme, para saber dónde me encontraba exactamente. Además, debía verificar los estados de Gohan y Krilin, al instante giré mi cabeza y los vi, ambos estaban en las mismas condiciones que yo, me sentí afortunada. Cuando alcé la mirada, divisé a dos personas muy parecidas a Piccolo, el alivio se hizo presente en mí ser, pues al menos, tenía la seguridad de saber que no había errado al camino. Resumiendo lo que vino después, puedo mencionar que sí había errado el camino, ya que ni siquiera estaba en Namekusei, las personas no eran habitantes de dicho planeta, sino que eran extraterrestres, que nos hicieron creer una búsqueda de las Esferas del Dragón falsas, y los tres supimos que todo el esfuerzo había sido una completa pérdida de tiempo. Los extraterrestres quisieron robar nuestra nave, para luego ir a "robarnos" las Esferas del Dragón y con ello también ¡las posibilidades de revivir a los muchachos! Al fin y al cabo todo salió bien, afortunadamente nos deshicimos de los extraterrestres y salimos ilesos, fuimos muy afortunados, ahora sí nos dirigíamos rumbo al verdadero Namekusei.

Les advertí a los muchacho que tendríamos un aterrizaje forzoso, luego de abrochar correctamente sus cinturones, la nave comenzó a moverse bruscamente, pero en dos segundos, ya estábamos posicionados en el Planeta Namek.

Escuché los quejidos de Gohan y los de Krillin, que luego se convirtieron en risas.

Bulma: -¡Lo logramos! ¡Aterrizamos en Namekusei!-Exclamé feliz y entusiasmada.

Gohan: -¡Llegamos!-Exclamó el también para que luego nuestra feliz tripulación se riéra fervientemente.

Me dispuse a revisar para ver que clase de elementos había en la atmósfera de este curioso planeta y me alegré de que hubiese oxígeno, pero me sorprendí al verlos ya afuera sin casco, sin nada.

Regañé a los dos por tontos, esos dos tenían la facilidad de hacrme rabiar todo el tiempo, y Krillin me dijo que los estaba asustando, bastante irónico. En ese momento encendí el radar del dragón y me agradó la idea al saber que sí aparecían, justo en ese momento Krillin, se aprovechó de mi consejo para que "tomaran precauciones" y como siempre lo tornó a su molesto lado sarcástico, le abofeteé la cara y se "calmó" todo, ¡era la reina de todo!

Reíamos contentos con Krillin, pero Gohan nos interrumpió con su voz.

Gohan: -Oye, oye Krillin, hay un ki muy fuerte por allá.-Dijo señalando un lugar.

Paramos nuestras carcajadas y miramos sorprendidos al pequeño hijo de Goku.

Krillin: -Es cierto...-

Gohan: -¡Puedo sentir muchos ki!-

Krillin: -Sí, pero todos son muy poderosos... Pero, ¿que-que significará todo esto?-

Bulma: -Ay, por favor, no digan esas tonterías, esos ki son de los namekusei, si Kami-sama y Piccolo son muy fuertes, no es extraño que los originarios namekusei tengan esa capacidad.-Dije alegremente.

Gohan: -Pero...-

Krillin: -Es cierto, pero se siente como un ki maligno.-Agregó Krillin.

Bulma: -¡Ya les dije que no deben preocuparse! Además el mismo Kaio-Sama nos lo dijo: los namekusei son unas personas muy tranquilas.-Dije despreocupada mientras miraba mi radar del dragón.-Y si nos dirigimos hacia esta dirección, podremos reunir las cuatro esferas del dragón.-Acoté nuevamente.-Bueno, vayamos a visitar a los namekusei.

Krillin: -Ya veo... ¡Tienes razón!, han de ser los namekusei, ¡sí, señor!-Dijo entre risas.-¡Qué buen susto nos dimos! ¿Verdad?-

Gohan emitió un sonido confundido, y Krillin continuó riéndo aún más intensamente, pero algo detuvo su risa, algo que pasó justo por arriba suyo, volando en el cielo, todos giramos a ver, nos sorprendimos al notar dos naves en el cielo que iban a una considerable velocidad.

Entramos en conmoción, sacando las conclusiones de que esa era una nave saiyajin, ya me lo imaginaba. Krillin entró en un estado de furia en contra de el habitante de la nave, según él, era Vegeta. Le aconsejó a Gohan que ocultara su ki, y el susodicho asintió rápidamente. No lo podíamos creer, ¿ya se había recuperado? ¿Tan pronto? ¡Imposible!

Krillin murmuró algo acerca de las esferas del dragón, en este momento, los tres temíamos por quiénes estuvieran ahí, se nos hacía extraño, pero nos daba una furia incontrolable.

¿Qué íbamos a hacer? Me preguntaba, les pregunté a los chicos si debíamos regresar a la Tierra, y Krillin respondió que no, sugirió que me comunicara con los de la Tierra y que me volviera yo sola a la Tierra, añadiendo que sin las esferas estaríamos perdidos, que ellos las buscarían solos.

Accedí, después de todo temía muchísimo por todo, y debía hacerles caso a ellos, Gohan y Krillin tenían el radar, así que suponía que todo estaría bien. Tomé las manos de ambos y les dije que me pondría en contacto y traería a Goku y a la nave rápidamente en cuanto llegara. Me puse como una completa loca y comencé a hablar rápido y con muy poco sentido, diciéndoles cuanto tardarían y cosas así, Krillin me miraba sorprendido, y al fin y al cabo, ambos asintieron.

Contacté con el Maestro Roshi y le comuniqué todo, sentía que no me prestaba atención, al finalizar la charla, los chicos estaban bastantes sorprendidos por algo, les pregunté que era y comenzaron a reírse nerviosos, lo malo fue cuando noté otra nave espacial ir precipitadamente a un lugar incierto, el planeta estaba cada vez peor...

Continuamos con esa sorpresa, sin siquiera saber que hacer, sólo a sabiendas de que nuestro futuro estaba en juego, tan sólo por haber llegado al fin a este peligroso planeta, habitado actualmente, por quién sabe quiénes.

Caí rendida al suelo con las piernas extrañamente flexionadas, diciendo a los muchachos que estábamos en problemas; Krillin dijo que se suponía que tan sólo debería existir un saiyajin y Gohan miraba perdido al cielo de extraño color verde.

Continuábamos desconcertados, pero yo quería regresar a la Tierra y me "despedí" corta y amablemente, pero Krillin me hizo esperar y le sugirió a Gohan que nos fuéramos todos, advirtiendo que un nuevo enemigo había llegado y, que aunque tuviesen el radar del dragón, no había alternativas. Nos seguía hablando diciéndonos que no lo tomáramos a mal, Gohan continuó diciendo que si nos íbamos, los demás se apoderarían de las esferas, y Krillin sugirió que le diéramos otra oportunidad para que vieran que eran "caballeros" y tuve que volver a entrometerme, como siempre.

Krillin quedó pensando, pero Gohan cambió su indiferente gesto a uno de preocupación y advirtió que alguien se aproximaba hacia donde nos encontrábamos, ¿era un saiyajin? Pensé. No lo sabía, pero me "oculté" tras la "pie" de la nave, mientras que los otros dos tontos quedaban ahí, a la deriva. Krillin nos comunicó que no era Vegeta y aparecieron unos extraños tipos, Krillin antes de verlos dijo que eran namekusei, pero al fin y al cabo, no lo eran, eran unos asesinos que implicaban que debían matar a cualquiera.

No eran saiyajin's, pero llevaban la misma ropa que Vegeta, comenzaron a hablar entre ellos y no me percaté de cuando destruyeron nuestra nave, el impacto de la explosión causó mi caída al suelo. Gohan y Krillin comnzaron una pequeña batalla contra ellos, les gruté que nada de esto tenía sentido y apenada dije: -¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?

Inútilmente intentaba hacer encajar dos piezas de vidrio de la nave, y exclamé qu ese eran el fin, que estábamos perdidos y que jamás regresaríamos. Krillin y Gohan sugirieron escondernos, ya que ese era un lugar muy peligroso y que verían como solucionaban las cosas, yo los miré con rasgos furiosos y les comuniqué mi envidia hacia su optimismo.

Caminamos, debíamos buscar una cueva o algo así, no me podía dar prisa, el cansancio me dominaba, les dije que si no me podían llevar volando, así sería más fácil, Gohan me dijo que se precisaba mucho ki para ello y era lo que intentaban ocultar, en ese instante me caí al suelo. Krillin divisó una cueva, me comunicó que era lo mejor que teníamos para ocultarnos de los peligros del exterior, acepté con notoria tristeza y preocupación y me dirigí allí lentamente. Volvieron a sentir un ki maligno, pero esta vez había sido peor por lo visto, Krillin nos gritó que nos escondiéramos y acepté velózmente, cuestionándolos sin respuestas. Vi varias luces a lo lejos que se iban aproximando, pasaron muy cerca nuestro y con los ojos presionado, rezaba en mi interior que no sucediera nada malo, no lo quería. Quería una explicación, pero tan sólo me pidió que encendiera el radar del dragón y nos dimos cuenta de quiénes eran los actuales poseedores de las esferas del dragón. Krillin se veía angustiado y nervioso, sólo quería las esferas del dragón pero ese "nuevo sujeto era muy fuerte". Me preguntó hacia donde se dirigían y yo se los dije, así planeaban irse y dejar a una indefensa señorita en esa cueva, me comunicó que así sería más seguro. Al fin y al cabo accedí y me dispuse a llamar al Maestro Roshi, necesitaba favores y también demasiadas explicaciones que supongo que sería algo que me brindarían más adelante...

_**He vuelto! He actualizado este fanfic! No saben cuanto lo extrañaba :c**_

_**Había tenido varios problemas familiares, peleas y reconciliaciones muy emotivas, pero esta buena mañana dije: -"Debo actualizar".- Y así lo hice! :)**_

_**Espero sea de su agrado, quizás quedó algo incompleto y si fue así lo lamento! **_

_**Dejen sus reviews, que son mi fuente de inspiración!**_

_**Gracias por todo! Y más por la espera! :D**_

_**Adiós :***_

_**Att: ReinaSaiyajin1**_


End file.
